


Drinny HC 1

by SnarkyGranger1



Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnarkyGranger1/pseuds/SnarkyGranger1
Summary: Draco Malfoy runs into Ginny Weasley in Diagon Alley
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Series: My HCs or Little Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1260962
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Drinny HC 1

Draco was walking along Diagon Alley on a fine Spring day. He was taking a breather from his studies. He was studying to be a healer at St. Mungo’s. He walked by the Quality Quidditch Supplies store and saw a sign in the window saying, ‘GINNY WEASLEY, THE NEWEST CHASER FOR THE HOLYHEAD HARPIES!! HERE TO SIGN AUTOGRAPHS!!’ Draco was curious to see if it was the same Ginny that he knew from Hogwarts. When he left Hogwarts, he isolated himself from the Wizarding World and just did the things that mattered to him, which was finishing school and getting into a Healing program.

Draco walked into the store and grabbed a Holyhead Harpies program for her to sign for him. He walked over to the table, which was surprisingly deserted now except for Ginny. He stopped and stared at her. He couldn’t believe how beautiful she had gotten. Her long shiny red hair gleamed under the lighting and it looked longer than it did when they were in school. He noticed that she had a glow about her from being outside in the sun with her freckly tan. When he looked into her smiling brown eyes, he realized that he was staring and that she was calling his name. ‘Draco Malfoy?’ He snapped out of his daze and gave her a warm smile, “Hey Ginny. You look beautiful as ever. How are you doing?” Draco asked. He chuckled when he saw a blush run across her cheeks at his compliment.

“Hi Draco! Where have you been hiding? Last time I saw you were at Hogwarts after your Graduation. You are looking a bit peaky. Are you getting out enough?” Ginny replied. She peeked at Draco and was amazed that he still looked good a couple of years later even though he still looks paler than he should.

Draco pulled her out of her muse by saying, “I have been studying intensely for the Healer Program and I realized that I haven’t gotten out much so I decided to take a walk around Diagon Alley to see if it is coming back to life.” Ginny had a surprised look on her face with his response, which made Draco smile. “Surprised you, didn’t I? I wanted to be a Healer because I was heart sickened by what my family did during the war. I was forced to join Voldemort to protect my Mother. My Father to go to rot for all I care.” Draco had a disguised look on his face after that comment.

Ginny got up from the table and walked around it to talk to Draco closer. She gave him a big Weasley hug, which Draco grunted at the tightness of the hug. When she released him, she cupped his face with her soft hands and said, “Draco, I don’t blame you for what your Father did during the war and even before the war. I realized during that year when Hogwarts was running by the Death Eaters that you didn’t really want any part of it. I saw you a handful of times alone, either in the Astronomy Tower or in Myrtle’s bathroom crying. I didn’t disturb you because I knew that you would feel ashamed caught crying. Those moments opened my eyes. Why? It made me realize that not everyone wanted to be just like their father. I would direct people away if I would notice someone coming in your direction.”

Draco stood there shocked at her words. He looked into her brown eyes to see if it was true. He saw more than just the truth in her eyes. He saw them together if it was a possibility. He slowly leaned in to give her a brush of the lips. He felt shock go through his system when his lips brushed hers. He looked into her eyes again and saw that she had the same reaction. He leaned in again to put a little more pressure onto her lips which she readily accepted. When they broke apart, they realized that they were still in the shop. Draco took a deep breath and said, “Are you done here? Would you like to go for an early Dinner with me?”

Ginny shook her head to get her thoughts together. She looked into his steel grey eyes and realized that she did like Draco a lot. She realized that she didn’t answer him when he started to turn away dejectedly. She quickly grabbed his hand to get his attention. When she caught his eye again, she smiled and said, “Yes, I am done for now and I would love to get something to eat. Just give me a few minutes to talk to the owner. Be right back.” Draco nodded his head in understanding and waited outside for her. Ginny came out and slid her hand into his and they went for a bite to eat.


End file.
